Remember Me?
by Spark Of Evening's Blossom
Summary: Sometimes the key to your problems is right before your eyes . . . Full Summery is inside. Discontinued  not permenantly. Once I start writing a whole new idea springs inside my head . . . Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Summery:

"Eve Whiting is in here," a muffled voice announced. The door was opened by a satyr who scampered off. A guy walked in who seemed so familiar it throbbed her head. She pushed her pain away and stuck out her hand, remembering to be polite. "Hi! What's your name?" Immediatley the cheerful smile dropped like a spell from the achingly familiar boy. Oops. Wrong words; maybe his name was horrible and ugly. "Do you know why your here?" he whispered ever so quietly Eve could barely hear. "Yeah. Got some huge cut somehow. And three leveled fingers. Who are you visiting? What's wrong with them?" Eve tried her usual tactic when it came to questions; shove them right back at the person. The heavy, sad eyes ringed with bruised shadows stared at her in a muted way. "It's my twin. She doesn't even remember me," the boy said. "Oh. I hope she gets better," Eve answered, looking around. No one was there. The boy shook his head. "Her mind isn't in here," he answered and ducked out of the room, closing the door softly. That was Eve's first hint to the first key to her memory.

Prologue: Elimenating One

A tall girl in thin battle armour with a dark green cloak clutched her bow, her left hand gripping an arrow already slung. The girl's determined dark blue eyes squinted, the cloak of night was inking away the egg-blue sky. She heard a crack and backed up aginst a tall, oak tree, placing her feet in a way that the slippery, dew dampened grass didn't threaten her balance. Then he finally emerged, a muscular boy waring a plumed helmet, regal purple cloak and _Roman_ armor. He was stalking her. If only she could reach the boundries could she be safe. She unleashed the arrow and sprinted to the boundry. She heard a sharp intake of breath just behind her and she turned around swiftly.

The boy was frozen and stared at a storm cloud that was drifting towards him. A hand emerged, carrying a staff. It touched him on the forehead and he fainted. The hand picked him up and put him on the storm cloud. Then it reached.

Towards her.

The girl screamed a shrill, high-pitched sound woven out of fear and breath. The cloud drifted towards where the enemies had fled-all except that one, and the hand stretched into an arm and touched her forehead. If she had not been touched by the wand, she would have seen a grim-faced Hermes holding his wand, staring sadly at the wreckage of a truly bloody Half-Blood Hill and the girl, thought to be dead, the only one of the Demi-gods to not flee. A wound in her side flowed freely, staining the grass. Hermes waited and then realized it was hopeless. He put a gold coin under her tounge and guided her soul into the Underworld.

Tanya's POV

Tanya raced down the bloody-dew slick hill and let out a shriek of horror as she came upon her half-sister's sister. She had come alone, knowing what was arise, but could not keep silent. Originally, she had tried to use her gift to save her half-sister, Lavina, but failed. Now she used it on the girl. "Any sister of Lavina is my sister as well," Tanya thought and her soul ripped free of her body, leaving the lips cold.

The Girl's POV

The girl gave her coin to the oily man at the river and he rowed her across. In it, the girl could see thousands of pages of lists of deaths. They swam in the Styx as though they were living. Once she got across she stood before three judges. The Kindly Ones.

"Did a great service-" Judge 1 stopped and the girl's mouth dropped open as someone appeared in front of her. The girl who had just appeared waved her hand and a light appeared. She nudged the girl with her hands and smiled a comforting, but slightly sad smily. The girl stepped in and immediatly she started to feel substantial. Judge 3 cackled. "Traded your life for her, eh." The girl who had appeared smiled sadly. "Any sister of Lavina is a sister of mine." The girl realized what was happening and her mouth gaped in surprise. A guy appeared out of nowhere and smiled, "One down, two more to go." He disappeared.

She reached out, her three middle fingeres barely brushing out of the watery cage when her soul slammed up into her body, everything intact. Everything, that is, except the pieces of her finger which were on the ground in the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Stalker

Eve had been told everything, from greek gods to what the camp was. Eve's mind, fairly empty, had gathered the informationed and filed it away. She was sitting on a bed in the infirmary when she first got her headaches.

"Eve Whiting is in here," a muffled voice announced. The door was opened by a satyr who scampered off. A guy walked in who seemed so familiar it throbbed her head. She pushed her pain away and stuck out her hand, remembering to be polite. "Hi! What's your name?" Immediatley the cheerful smile dropped like a spell from the achingly familiar boy. Oops. Wrong words; maybe his name was horrible and ugly. "Do you know why you're here?" he whispered ever so quietly Eve could barely hear. "Yeah. Got some huge cut somehow. And three leveled fingers. Who are you visiting? What's wrong with them?" Eve tried her usual tactic when it came to questions; shove them right back at the person. The heavy, sad eyes ringed with bruised shadows stared at her in a muted way. "It's my twin. She doesn't even remember me," the boy said. "Oh. I hope she gets better," Eve answered, looking around. No one was there. The boy shook his head. "Her mind isn't in here," he answered and ducked out of the room, closing the door softly. That was Eve's first hint to the first key to her memory.

Eve lay her throbbing head down on the pillow and curled into a ball, her sleep resting in the hands of Morpheus, who granted it gladly.

"Eve, it's dinner," a voice trickled slowly as water dripping from a leaf. She opened her eyes to see the same satyr. _His_ face was so familiar it pulsed in her mind. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," Eve said, standing up. She glanced at her three middle fingers, wrapped in a slighty stained cotton, they were the same length. "The name is Aster," the satyr said and clomped out. Eve stepped out and blinked away the sunshine. The area was so familiar; the large haouse, the dining pavilion, the sandy area and basketball courts it shattered her heart and the image swam in her mind. Eve slapped herself and fixed her eyes on the ground, trying not to look at anything that might trigger her blindside (her lost ememory). The eyes that seemed prod her only doubled when she reached the dining pavilion. _Every _face triggered her memory all at once, Eve stumbled backwards and almost tripped on the steps, catching herself on the rail. She gathered her strength and looked up, releived to see the violent pain had subsided. She swallowed and tried to figure out where to sit. Her instinct pulled her to the Apollo table. "Can I sit here?" She mumbled and the person next to her turned around and flashed her a dazzling smile, which turned into a frown. "Oh. You are not supposed to be here," she said simply and turned around. Eve turned around, biting her lip, and walked out of the pavilion. A whip of wind dipped in winter cracked against her skin. She saw a little fire at the edge of the Pavilion and neared. Tending the fire was a young girl with tumbling locks of hazel-brown, her eyes turned down. When she looked up, the eyes were fires, the warm comforting kind. "Hestia," Eve breathed. "Indeed, child. Everyone eventually taes their place at the hearth," Hestia answered and handed her a cookie. Eve bit into it and her mind throbbed again as she tasted it. To be polite, she managed to swallow that mouthful and put it down. She fet a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see the boy who had come to check on his twin. "Here's some dinner," He motioned to a tray full of juicy grapes and a hamburger. A small emotion tapped at her head. Eve rushed to place it, but it vanished as soon as she recalled it. This was _seriously _getting annoying. "What about you?" She questined, a little wary because this was the second time he just popped up and talked to her. Three times wouldn't be a coincedence. He rolled his eyes. "I already ate mine," he grabbed Eve's arm gently and tugged her to the table she had instinctivly gone to. Everybody had their eyes on her. She bit her lip and hesitated. The guy went over to where a bunch of other people from the table had gone to play basketball, but his eye was on her. Did Chiron send him to do this? Eve grabbed a few of the plumpest grapes and headed over to the fire. She dumped them in and whispered a silent prayer, begging for help. In the clouds above, she saw a man with a staff with snakes curling around it, wearing a guilty face. Then it vanished. She frowned uncertainly and walked out of the pavilion, heading to the forest for some time alone.

She walked in and immediatly tripped on a root. Eve held her hands in front of her and quickly got up. A droplet of water brushed her straight nose. Eve ran towards the heart of the forest and stopped. A dim, watery, faintly purple light emmited from one of the large boulders. Eve, facinated, carefully picked her way through the treacherous roots, a dangerous trap for her clumsiness, and brushed aside a weeping willow's long, leafy branches. No that the sky shed doplets of rain that trickled down the willow's branches in short bursts, the willow did indeed look like it was weeping.

Eve saw a small pool, waters smooth and clear as glass. In the middle was a small stone that had a rainbow (literally) trapped inside of it. As Eve looked closer, she saw that the pool seemed to come from the stone, as strange as it sounds. Eve reached into the pool and stirred it with her fingers. Energy whispered through her body and started to grow hot. Eve quickly pulled her hand away. She got up quickly she almost stumbled onto the ground. Hands grabbed her.

Okay, maybe grabbed isn't the right word, it was more like that person was steadying her. Eve turned around to see her stalker.

Eve glared at him . . . whoever he was. "I think I should introduce myself. The name is Jason . . . Whiting," He smiled. He turned around and vanished into the shadows. Eve took a step forward and tripped on a stone. Her injured hand fell into the pond. Eve looked in wonder at her hand. Her three fingers grew into what they should have been. A russle of leaves and slight grunt sounded. Eve glanced around quickly and headed out of the forest, to her bed in the infirmary. As she lay there, Eve suddenly fell asleep, as if the gods needed her to, as if they had something to tell her . . .


End file.
